


Safe and sound

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo square: sounding, D/s, Light Bondage, M/M, Sounding, Stone Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: After their medical kink scene in the triage unit, Bruce proposes a new kink to Steve. Steve agrees before he even knows what Bruce has in mind. Bruce does not disappoint.





	Safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely and ever-helpful [CaptBarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes).

“Hey, Steve?” 

Steve continued to stir his saucepan. “Yeah?”

“You really liked the prostate massage, right?” 

Steve blushed. He did like the prostate massage Bruce had done in the triage unit. The whole scene was pretty intense, but he couldn’t deny how fucking great it felt. He cleared his throat. “Uh huh.”

Bruce nodded as though this were the expected answer. “Well, if you’re interested in a little more direct prostate contact, I bought some toys for that.”

“I’m game,” he announced after a moment of thought. Anatomy had never really been Steve’s strong suit. Folks generally tended to die as long as he hit them hard enough — where he hit them didn’t matter as much — so he’d never gone out of his way to learn a whole lot about it. All in all, the idea of more direct stimulation was a bit confusing to Steve since he was at least somewhat sure that his prostate was internal, but Bruce was easy to trust.

Bruce promptly turned off the burners on the stove. “Let’s go.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Now? I thought we were cooking.”

“Giving a curry time to marinate never did anything other than let the flavors mingle. It’ll be here when we’re done,” Bruce countered.

Not being much of a cook, and being promised a rather fantastic orgasm, Steve held out a hand to let Bruce lead the way. They walked into the bedroom and Bruce simply said, “Strip,” while pointing at the bed. 

Steve did as he was told and laid out in the middle.

“Go ahead and get yourself good and hard,” Bruce instructed. “I’m gonna grab the stuff.”

Already half-hard just from talking to Bruce in the kitchen, it didn’t take him long to get pretty worked up. He had just let go of himself, reining everything back in, when Bruce walked back in the room with a small leather case, a towel, a small syringe, and a bottle of lube in hand. 

He sat beside Steve on the bed and laid out his supplies. Steve propped himself up on an elbow and watched as Bruce unzipped the case. A series of bent metal rods with perfectly smooth edges and varying diameters were the only contents. Bruce laid the towel out and then fixed his eyes on Steve.

“Steve, do you know what these are?”

Steve shook his head. 

“There are called ‘sounds.’ They’re inserted into the urethra. Among other uses, it’s about the most direct prostate stimulation available,” Bruce explained.

Oh, well then. That sounded…. not entirely pleasant, if he was honest. It must have shown on his face because Bruce laid a gentle hand on Steve’s arm.

“Steve, we don’t have to do this. You know that everything I mention is only ever a suggestion.”

Steve shook his head. “You said it feels good?”

Bruce nodded. “It can be very pleasurable, but there can also be discomfort, or you can have both. It’s kinda one of those try and see type things.”

“Let’s try it. The worst that can happen is I hate it and we stop,” Steve reasoned. 

A dirty smirk curved Bruce’s lips upward. “Well lean back and get yourself hard again.”

Steve grinned back and wrapped his hand around his cock, which had flagged a bit during their conversation. Bruce usually kept his distance, preferring instead to enjoy the show, but this time he ran his hands over Steve’s chest and lightly rubbed his nipples. Steve’s breath caught in his throat and he let out a couple of broken moans.

Abruptly, Bruce stopped touching Steve. “I think you’re ready.”

With a fair amount of willpower, Steve managed to take his hand off of himself. 

“Good,” Bruce praised. “Put your hands above your head and leave them there. No moving.”

The order hit Steve like a ton of bricks — orders from Bruce always did — and he immediately did as he was told. 

Bruce drew some of the lube into the syringe, and looked at Steve. “This part probably will burn a little bit. You good?”

Steve nodded and watched as Bruce slid just the tip of the syringe into his dick and began to depress the plunger. He immediately threw his head back against the pillow. Fuck, that was cold and weird and kind of really uncomfortable, but it also made his dick twitch in a needy kind of way.

Without squeezing out the lube, Bruce stroked the lower part of Steve’s dick for a few seconds. Then, he let go and grabbed a sound. Steve lifted his head again and watched as Bruce coated it in lube. It wasn’t the smallest sound, hell it wasn’t even the second smallest, and that distressed Steve — because dear lord this was definitely one of those times where they needed to start small. 

Nevertheless, Steve watched in silence as Bruce took hold of him again and lowered the sound until he was just teasing the slit at the tip of his dick. Steve let his head fall back and his eyes close. 

“Steve, if you hyperventilate now, you won’t be able to find out how it feels. Calm down,” Bruce chided and Steve realized just how hard he was breathing.

“I can’t hyperventilate,” Steve shot back.

“Calm down anyway,” Bruce ordered. This time Steve nodded and consciously slowed his breathing, though his heart was still thundering in his chest. 

His attention was focused on his breathing so that when Bruce finally let the sound slip in, Steve was wholly unprepared. He startled, but quickly remembered his orders to stay still and tensed up to avoid the flinch.

“Good. Easy now. I’m gonna let it go further. I’m not forcing it or anything, just letting gravity do the work,” Bruce reassured him.

And that did reassure Steve. His body would allow the intrusion when it was ready. He closed his eyes and relaxed, trusting in Bruce. Slowly, Bruce drew out the sound and let it sink down again, each time allowing it to go just a bit deeper. The stretch of the metal rod did begin to burn, but it was tolerable and faded after several strokes with the sound anyway.

“How are you doing?” Bruce prompted.

Steve blinked his eyes open. “M’good.”

Bruce smiled. “You seem pretty good.”

Steve chuckled and closed his eyes again. The sensation was fucking weird and really intense, but it was definitely positive. 

Bruce stopped moving the sound and held it still. Steadily, he began to jack Steve around the sound. Steve flexed all his muscles, straining to stay still. 

“God, fuck, that’s so good,” Steve moaned. He clenched his fists above his head and panted.

Bruce slowed, but didn’t stop, his strokes as Steve got more and more worked up. He began to draw the sound up and let it slide back down. This time, as it slid back down, the resistance that had been there simply wasn’t anymore, and the sound slipped in as far as Bruce would let it. Bruce held it deep where it was and gently rotated it, the bend at the end causing it to press against something deep inside Steve.

With every twist of the sound Steve moaned. His thighs were rock hard and he trembled from the effort of staying still, sweat rolling down his brow. Nonetheless, he stayed still with his arms above his head. 

With one hand Bruce began to twist the sound, fucking Steve’s cock with it, and with the other he jacked him off. Unable to control what was happening to him with his hands out of the equation, Steve couldn't do anything but ride the competing sensations that threatened to overwhelm him. His body at Bruce's mercy, Steve didn't last long.

Remembering Bruce’s instructions from earlier, Steve remained motionless on the bed, but he screamed his way through the climax, his only outlet for the pleasure that washed over him. Come dribbled out from around the sound, and once Steve had come down from his orgasm, Bruce pulled the sound out and laid it on the towel. He worked Steve’s dick, squeezing from the base to the tip a couple of times to get out any remaining come. Finally, when no more came out, he let go. 

Steve remained motionless on the bed with his eyes closed, panting. 

“Let your arms down now,” Bruce instructed.

Steve lowered his arms down to his sides and blinked lazily at Bruce.

“You look like you enjoyed yourself. Did you?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah,” Steve said with a chuckle. “Just a bit.”

Using a clean corner of the towel, Bruce wiped off his hand and then Steve’s belly. He bundled up all the supplies and laid it on the nightstand, before cuddling up alongside Steve. 

“Thank you for that. Your trust means a lot to me,” Bruce murmured as he kissed Steve’s neck.

Steve rolled over and wrapped his arms around Bruce. The list of people who trusted Bruce was pretty short these days and the admission tore at Steve’s heart. “I always trust you. Besides, it’s in my best interest. You give me the best orgasms,” Steve joked, hoping that Bruce understood what he really meant. 

A faint blush rose on Bruce’s cheeks and Steve smiled. “What are you thinking?” he asked Bruce.

“Just that I’m lucky to have someone who thinks that what we just did is good. How lucky I am that we’re both weird in the same ways,” he explained.

Steve laughed. “Oh, no. You’re definitely the weird one here. I’m apple pie, patriotism, and liberty and justice for all. You’re just big and green.”

“I can’t believe I actually love you,” Bruce groused.

Steve hummed his agreement against Bruce’s neck. “Me either, doll. Me either.”


End file.
